


70s' Porn Star Show

by bluedrdr



Category: Aquaman (2018), arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedrdr/pseuds/bluedrdr
Summary: Bankrupt elite Orm Marius goes to film GV with his brother Arthur to pay his debt after trying to commit suicide…





	70s' Porn Star Show

12  
谢谢各位的留言，都有看到，时间有限，在此就不一一回复了：）望海涵。  
\--------------------------------片场直击分割线---------------------------  
他的阴茎抽动着，被那个环所束缚着。他想伸手去安抚自己那可怜的阴茎，却被亚瑟抓住手腕制止了，他的双手再度被领带缚起绑在床头，尔后一条腿也被抬至和手腕一样的高度在脚腕处结着他西裤的皮带绑在床栏上，他的背部和头被枕头垫高，可以令他看着亚瑟的动作。  
亚瑟一只手细细的捻揉着他的一侧乳头，乳头上丰富的神经将被玩弄的感觉流窜到他的下身，而亚瑟则用另一只手上下轻轻撸动着他的阴茎，用舌头在他龟头下最敏感的冠状沟处打着圈。亚瑟虽然是第一次帮人吹箫，但身为男人，自然最了解男人的弱点和需求，他一旦认真起来，动作即温柔又到位，唇舌和手指简直要让奥姆哭出来。  
“拿下来……”奥姆现在顾不得羞耻，抽着气噎着嗓音说。他的眼中蒙着水雾，神情不再强硬，而像是一种请求。  
“现在还不到时间。”亚瑟一边继续舔弄着他的下身回答。  
“拿下来……”奥姆困难地呜咽道，大腿因为快感而打着抖，却无法得到应有的释放，只能咬着牙拼命眨着自己的蓝眼睛，绯红的眼角上生理泪水凝结着溢了出来。  
看到他实在无法忍受了，亚瑟这才把那个环从他的阴茎上取了下来——这动作瞬间触发了奥姆的高潮，他全身一抖，射了出来，又多又浓的精液射到了亚瑟的脸上一些，但亚瑟现在已经完全没有了先前的心理障碍，反而立刻俯下头去含住了他的阴茎继续给他口活，把他的精液喝了下去，直到他的阴茎抽搐着软下来，整个身体也随之瘫软下来。  
他脸上结着晶莹的汗水，略微带卷的金发轻轻遮盖在他的额头，面庞白皙而红润异常，纤长厚重的睫毛疲乏地半掩着，高潮脱力之后的脸颊和身体都透着余韵的绯红。他喘息着，优美的肉体在灯光和镜头下呈现出一种精致而肉感的情调。亚瑟覆上他的身躯，轻轻地舔吻着他的锁骨和胸膛，手在他的下腹和腰臀侧轻轻摩挲着。  
一个男人，如果要想和任何人做爱，如果除却药物，那做爱的当时一定要爱上那个人。是的，他必须爱上那个人、或者说那个身体。  
可为什么亚瑟感受到更多？他抬起头来，看到的，不是他弟弟，不是一个单纯的性对象，而是一个英俊而迷人的男人，一个令人迷醉的美丽的性感男人，性感到可以令他忽略他的身份，忽略他的性别。  
肉欲是种奇怪的东西，它令人想要更亲密。  
亚瑟亲上奥姆的嘴唇，他捧住他的头，撬开他的牙齿，用舌伸入他的口腔，缓慢而绵长地追逐着奥姆的舌头，挑逗它、嬉戏它，他尝到奥姆那柔软潮湿的口腔和其间的津液；他的舌头像一条灵蛇一样，在探寻着奥姆口腔中的敏感处，轻舔贝齿，时而又吸吮住奥姆的嘴唇，轻咬奥姆那湿润而殷红的唇瓣，亚瑟的技巧实在是太好了，倦怠的奥姆完全被他的法式舌吻给搞得晕头转向。当亚瑟离开他的嘴唇时，奥姆自然地挺起上身和头颅，想要继续追逐他的嘴唇，于是他又从后脑捧往奥姆的那头金发，在奥姆的嘴唇上亲一亲，吸一吸，断断离离地，挑逗着，恩赐着，让奥姆尝到滋味，却不让奥姆得到完全的满足。奥姆的眼睛此时已是充满了情欲，柔和的发亮。他渴望的像刚刚品尝到亲吻所能带来的肉欲滋味的少年，轻喘着，想要再得到多一些眷顾。  
亚瑟却一边吻着他，一边又从大腿摸索到他的肉穴入口，把自己的阳物刺了进去，这一次，奥姆的身体完全对他敞开了，当亚瑟进入他感觉就像尝到丰富肥美的蚝肉进入口腔，那肉壁包裹着他的巨硕就绵密得宛若一个法式深吻，有种令人窒息的冲动。  
“嗯~……”奥姆的嘴唇在他嘴唇的包围中轻轻地呻吟出来，乳尖立了起来，雕玉似的阴茎也又有了感觉。  
感觉到奥姆在自己的挑逗下这么快速地度过了不应期，亚瑟没有来由的一阵欣喜，奥姆的内里也像是在吃着他的阳具，又软又粘又紧，让他简直舍不得动作。  
他的腰缓缓地，用力地向下压，让自己的阳具着力地压过奥姆的前列腺位置，这果然换来了奥姆肉穴的一阵收缩，吸得他感觉自己又涨大了一圈。随着他臀部的肌肉不断缩放，奥姆的内穴也开始随着他的抽插收放。他们的节奏在奥姆臀肉的抖动中达到令人愉悦的和谐。他的鼻尖对着奥姆的鼻尖，看到他弟弟的脸上呈现出欲求难平、情壑需填的情动模样。他读懂了奥姆无声的需求，奥姆在希望他更加地深入自己。  
每一次，他都缓慢地温柔地让自己交融到奥姆的最深处。他看到奥姆那低垂的眼帘下那渴求的沉溺的星光。  
太美了，这一切  
太美了  
他从来没有体验过这样的性爱，以往，他专注于自己的感受，但现在，他感受到联接，他仿佛能体验到奥姆最深的感受和需求，而奥姆的感受仿佛放大了百倍。这种感受超越了以往所有的性爱。  
他是奥姆吗？  
还是奥姆是他呢？  
他们是分开的肉体吗？  
还是他们本来就是一体的？  
奥姆的性感、奥姆身体所渐渐散发出的香甜气息，奥姆的肌肤，奥姆那怅然迷离的眼眸，令他回想起那遥远的年少时春梦的情节——  
或许有这样一张脸庞——  
让他曾经在梦醒后想要努力追寻却苦苦不得，最终遗落在了记忆的深海中——  
他心中的柔情油然而生，在温柔而沉缓的交合中爱抚着奥姆的金发，而奥姆的眼中也只有他。  
床上的他们好像把在场的所有人都忘了，而在场的所有人也都忘记了职责，这般旖旎而香艳无边的画面让所有人都忘记了自己是在工作中。  
唯一一个尽忠职守的导演助理只得压低嗓音提醒导演道：“导演——导演——需要提醒他们转到下一个情节吗？”  
在他提示了两遍之后，导演连看都没看他一眼，只是向他挥挥手微愠道：“嘘~让他们自由发挥——”  
导演难得遇上这样的天才演员，现在居然有些期望着靠他们拿Golden Penis(业界金茎奖)了。  
助理不作声了。  
这种默契的沉溺一直持续到亚瑟感受到欲望的勃发。  
“我到了。”他对奥姆说。  
“拿出来射——”导演忙提示他道。  
床边拍摄身体近景镜头的摄制人员这才匆忙地跪到床上，将镜头对准了他们的交合处。  
一切又回到了片场，亚瑟狠厉地在奥姆体内冲刺了好几下，然后抽出阳具将精液尽数洒在奥姆的小腹上，接着又按要求将尚未软下去的阳具重新插回奥姆体内继续抽刺了一会儿，才彻底结束了这个场景。


End file.
